Mannequin
by Verochi chan
Summary: Hinata gila, gila karena ia terlalu terobsesi dengan Yaoi! NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, SasuNaru RnR


Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, semua charanya milik Tuan Masashi.

Rate: M (untuk adegan sadis dan Yaoi dari sebuah imajinasi)

Pair pertama: NejiGaa.

Warning: Imajinasi Yaoi dan gore tentunya bersama typo yang berserakan.

Summary: Hinata gila, gila karena ia terlalu terobsesi dengan Yaoi!

Mannequin.

"Wah.. Mannequin yang indah.."

"Benar ya, mereka serasi."

"Tapi mereka sama-sama pria tahu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja mereka serasi, hehehe.."

Terlihat beberapa anak SMP yang sedang berdiri di sebuah Toko pakaian yang memajangkan beberapa Mannequin berbusana yang sangat indah.

Mereka sangat terkagum-kagum, apa lagi pada sepasang Mannequin berambut pirang dan berambut Raven di sebelahnya.

"Tapi.. kenapa bulu romaku serasa merinding ya?"

"BENAR .."

"Aku juga, dan.. aku juga baru ingat, katanya.. di Toko ini dulu.. pe-pernah ada.. pem-bu-nu-han."

"Hah? yang benar?"

"Nenek ku yang bilang ..."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?"

"Nenek ku juga tidak pernah cerita apa-apa."

"Aku juga.."

"Pembunuhan ya?."

"Hah../ ehh.."

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis cantik yang datang mengintrupeksi kegiatan mereka.

"Hah? siapa anda?"

"Dan.. apakah anda tahu tentang cerita pembunuhan itu?" Tanya siswi-siswi tersebut pada gadis cantik di depan mereka.

"Karena aku juga tahu cerita itu dari Nenek ku, mau dengar ceritanya? " Jawab gadis cantik tersebut dengan senyum menawannya.

"Pasti menyeramkan."

"Ah.. tidak terlalu."

"Aku mau dengar."

"Aku, juga.."

"Hehehe.. baiklah, aku mungkin tidak tahu siapa nama pelakunya, tapi.. kita panggil saja namanya Hinata, dia adalah seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender dan berambut indigo, dia juga adalah seorang fujoshi dan..."

"Dan.. dan a-apa?" Tanya salah satu siswi dengan muka sedikit memucat.

"Gila!"

Glek!

"Dia gila, dan dia adalah seorang psycopat, orang-orang tidak ada yang tahu kalau dibalik kecantikan yang dia miliki, dia ternyata suka membunuh, menguliti, memotong-motong tubuh manusia bagaikan memotong daging hewan, bahkan sebelum Toko ini menjadi toko pakaian, kudengar Toko ini dulu nya adalah sebuah Restoran, dan.. dia menyajikan daging manusia di sana."

"Hoek.. eerr... aku, tidak mau dengar.."

"Lanjutkan.."

"Iya.. lanjutkan!" Pinta beberapa siswi yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita tersebut.

"Baiklah.. cerita ini bermula dari 67 tahun dari sekarang."

Hinata, gadis cantik yang bekerja di sebuah Restoran sederhana di Konoha itu terlihat sedang mencoret-coret sebuah kertas.

Tiap hari, yang menjadi hobi gadis cantik ini adalah menulis dan menggambar, dan tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang sebenarnya ia gambar dan ia tulis.

Sesekali matanya tertuju pada 2 orang pemuda yang menjadi pelanggannya, senyum manisnya selalu merekah apalagi ketika ia melihat hal aneh diantara kedua pemuda tersebut.

Pensil yang ia pegang kembali ia coret kan pada permukaan kertas kosong tersebut, membentuk sebuah pola, dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah gambar, gambar wajah dari kedua pemuda pelanggan nya itu, dengan dan tanpa pakaian sedang berduaan memadu kasih di sebuah ranjang mewah.

xxx

"Hinata!" Panggil seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan gadis bernama Hinata tersebut.

"I-iya .. ada-ada apa? Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata terbata pada pemuda yang ia panggil Neji itu.

"Kau sudah antar pesanan no 7?" Tanya Neji dingin pada sosok adiknya tersebut.

"Su-sudah.. baru saja tadi.. a-aku antar.."

"Bagus, dan ingat, ini waktunya bekerja, bukan waktunya kau mencoret-coret kertas tak berguna itu!" Ucap Neji sedikit menyentak adiknya tersebut dan alhasil sang adik kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni rambutnya.

"I-iya .. ma-af .." Balas Hinata masih dengan nada pelan dan terbatanya.

Sesaat kemudian Neji pun langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula, meninggalkan gadis tersebut seorang diri dan tak lama kemudian senyum Hinata pun kembali merekah dan ia pun langsung bergegas mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang ia simpan di bawah kolong meja.

Hinata terus tersenyum ketika melihat buku tersebut. Buku yang berisi cerita yaoi tentang kakaknya dan seorang pria berambut merah bata.

"Ya ampun.. coba kalau Gaara dan Neji-nii benar-benar suka bercinta, hahaha.." Ucap Hinata senang dengan hasil karya cerita nya tersebut.

Klenteng.

Suara lonceng kembali berbunyi ketika seorang pemuda datang membuka pintu masuk restoran tersebut.

"Pagi .."

Sapa pemuda berambut merah bata pada Hinata yang wajahnya langsung semerah tomat.

"Pa-pagi, Gara-nii.." Sapa balik Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku mencari, Neji.. apakah Kakakmu itu ada?" Tanya Gaara langsung ke pokok pertanyaan.

"Ada! Dan untuk Gaara-nii san, pasti Neji-nii ada!" Balas Hinata senang sambil meremas pensil yang ia pegang.

"Oh iya.. aku masih harus bertugas, Neji-nii sedang ada di dapur, bye.." Lanjut Hinata yang dengan cepat sudah meninggalkan Gaara sendiri dengan wajah bingungnya.

* * *

><p>Disebuah tempat kosong Hinata kembali mencoreti beberapa kertas yang ia pegang di tangannya.<p>

"Kyyyyaaa.." Teriak Hinata senang karena hal yang berhubungan dengan kefujoshiannya.

"Aku ingin semua ini jadi kenyataan .. dan .. dan aku akan melakukan segala cara, hehe .." Hinata mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya dan ia mulai mengutak-atik isinya, Mencari sebuah Video dalam berkas-berkas di handphonenya.

"Yaoi.." Gumam Hinata senang dan ia pun mulai membuka isi video tersebut.

Dimana isinya adalah 3 orang pria yang sedang melakukan treesome. Yang satu terlihat sedang mengemuti kejantanan pria di bawahnya, sedangkan pria di atasnya terlihat sedang menggenjot pantat pria di bawahnya, bahkan terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka bertiga sangat senang dengan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan tersebut.

Wajah Hinata seluruhnya memerah, wajahnya seakan memanas, namun ia tidak peduli akan semua itu dan terus melanjutkan acara menonton nya sampai selesai.

Sore harinya Hinata mulai membereskan Restoran yang ia kelola bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hinata, aku pulang duluan ya, bye .." Ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"I-iya .. Karin-chan, hati-hati dijalan ya." Balas Hinata masih dengan nada terbatanya.

"Iya, kau juga ya." Balas Karin yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan tempat ia bekerja. Dan Hinata pun kembali mengelapi permukaan meja berbentuk bundar di depannya.

Dadanya terasa sakit!

Entah kenapa perasaan Hinata sekarang ini serasa tidak enak, ia tahu perasaan apa ini, perasaan di mana semua rahasianya akan ter-bong-kar.

Dengan terburu-buru Hinata segera pergi dari tempat sekarang ia berdiri ke tempat yang akan ia tuju, dan betapa ia kaget ketika ia melihat kakaknya, Neji sedang melihat-lihat semua kertas bergambar milik Hinata.

"Jadi ini yang sering kau gambar? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memiliki kelainan."

"It-"

"Jangan-jangan kau ini sudah tidak waras ya?" Potong Neji dingin dan Hinata pun hanya mampu merundukan kepalanya.

"Kau ini cantik, Hinata.. kau ini banyak yang suka bahkan Gaara menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kau memasangkan Gaara dengan ku melalui gambar ini?" Tanya Neji dengan nada emosinya dan dengan segera ia pun mulai merobek semua kertas gambar tersebut di depan mata Adiknya.

"Hentikan semua ini! aku tidak suka kau menyukai hal aneh seperti ini!" Perintah Neji tegas pada sosok Adiknya tersebut.

"Ba-baik .." Balas Hinata pelan dan dengan Kasar Neji pun mulai melempar kertas-kertas tersebut ke dalam sebuah panci berisi air mendidih.

Neji pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan di saat itulah Hinata mulai geram, tangannya mulai tergerak mengambil sebuah pisau daging dan dengan amarah dalam hatinya ia mulai menebas tubuh Kakaknya tersebut dengan pisau tadi dari belakang.

CLEB!

"Arrghh .. K- kau."

Darah mulai bercucuran dengan derasnya membasahi lantai keramik berwarna biru beserta kulit putih Hinata dan tentunya dengan sang korban.

Punggug neji terlihat terbuka dengan lebarnya menampakkan tulang patah dan noda merah yang begitu banyak membuat bau anyir bercampur besi tercium jelas di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini, jika kau tidak ikut campur atas apa kesukaanku!" Gumam Hinata pelan dengan seringai menakutkan di wajah cantiknya, dan dengan kasar Hinata pun mulai menendangi tubuh kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut menuju sebuah gudang ruang bawah tanah.

Krek!

Suara tulang patah masih terdengar apalagi ketika Hinata tanpa henti terus menendangi tubuh tersebut dengan gemas.

Hinata mulai mendorong tubuh Neji dari atas tangga sehingga tubuh tersebut berguling-guling secara kasar hingga menyentuh tanah di bawahnya. Dan dengan perlahan Hinata pun mulai ikut menuruni tangga tersebut masih dengan pisau yang sama di tangannya.

"Aku punya menu baru Kakakku sayang, yaitu Steak, Neji! hahaha.."

"Hinata aku lup-a?" Ucap Karin yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Hinata. Ia mulai terdiam takut.

"A-apa yang kau?" Tanya Karin terbata dan Hinata pun mulai memicing ke arahnya.

Melemparkan pisau di tangannya ke arah Karin, Hinata pun mulai tersenyum.

Cleb.

"Ahh .. Hina-ta?"

Darah kembali bercucuran ketika Hinata melempar pisau yang ia pegang tepat ke arah kepala Karin hingga nyaris terbelah dua.

"Kau kembali lagi karena kelupaan sesuatu ya? dasar penganggu!" Geram Hinata kesal karena ulah temannya tersebut.

"Kulitmu cantik sekali, sayangnya tidak ada bulu hewan di tubuhmu, padahal aku ingin sekali mengulitimu dari dulu atau... sekarang!"

Hinata mulai menyeringai kembali dan dengan kasar ia pun mulai mencabut pisau yang tertancap di kepala Karin dan ia pun mulai menggunakan pisau tersebut untuk menguliti temannya.

Lama bekerja akhirnya Hinata bisa juga menyelesaikan tugasnya yaitu membuat mantel dan membuat menu baru.

"Sampai jumpa.."

Salam Hinata pada dua mayat yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Hinata kembali pada tugasnya lagi seperti mencatat pesanan dan mengantarnya, juga tidak lupa untuk acara menggambar dan menulisnya.<p>

Klenteng.

Bell kembali berbunyi ketika pintu restoran tersebut kembali di buka oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

"Siang .." Sapa Gaara lembut pada sosok gadis cantik yang sedang memegang sebuah nampan di sebelahnya.

"Si-siang ju-ga.." Balas Hinata terbata dengan muka memerah.

"Kau sedang bekerja ya, Hinata. Mana Kakakmu?" Tanya Gaara sambil clingukan.

"A-anu.. tadi Neji-nii baru saja keluar, dan.. a-aku tidak tahu di-dia kemana." Balas Hinata Dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Oh iya, Gaara-nii mau pesan apa? Ma-mau ku buat-kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku menu.

"Disini ada me-menu baru. dan.. dan.. namanya Steak Neji."

"Steak Neji? kenapa namanya Steak Neji?" Tanya Gaara bingung namun entah kenapa ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Ka-karena, Neji-nii lah yang me-menemukan resepnya." Balas Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan yang itu." Ucap Gaara yang sekarang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

"Ba-baik .." Balas Hinata senang sambil berlalu dari tempatnya tadi.

Skip Time.

"Silahkan." Ucap Hinata sopan sambil menyimpan pesanan Gaara tadi di mejanya.

"Wah.. kelihatannya enak, aku coba ya."

"Silah-kan.."

Gaara mulai memotong Steak di depannya dan mulai memakannya secara perlahan.

Rasa senang dan bahagia terlihat jelas di mata Hinata ketika daging Steak tersebut sudah tinggal setengah.

"Em... ini enak sekali." Puji Gaara sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala seseorang.

"Ternyata Neji memang sangat hebat. Ia bisa menemukan resep baru yang seenak ini."

Hinata terus tersenyum akan perkataan dari Gaara. Bukan tersenyum karena pujiannya tapi tersenyum karena Gaara yang secara tidak langsung sudah memakan daging Steak yang ternyata adalah daging temannya sendiri.

"Ma-mau tambah?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan nada terbatanya.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku mau langsung pulang saja nanti, oh iya, kalau Neji sudah datang bilang padanya aku menunggu dia di rumahku."

"I-iya.. ak-akan ku sampaikan."

Setelah Gaara membayar uang makannya akhirnya pun ia segera pergi dari restoran tersebut. Hinata masih terdiam sampai akhirnya ia berlari riang gembira menuju suatu tempat.

"Waktunya melanjutkan cerita, dan akhirnya Neji pun me~ngajak Gaara masuk kesebuah Hotel dan mere~ka~pun mulai ber~cin~ta. Ranjang mereka bergerak sangat cepat ketika Neji terus memompa rudalnya maju mundur tepat mengenai rektum Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri tak henti-hentinya mendesah keenakan. Ahhh... Desahan Gaara terus mengalun dengan~ merdunya ditelinga Neji. Terus dan terus sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur dalam kesenangan mereka, hahaha.. tidur.. kelelahan~ dalam permainan cin~ta yang langsung me~reng~gut nya~wa me~reka! dan.. sele~sai."

Ya.

Hinata mulai menghentikan laju penanya ketika ia sudah selesai menulis sebuah cerita di bukunya.

"NejiGaara. Kalian akan abadi, selamanya, hahaha .."

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Gaara mulai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Oh.. iya.. apa nanti Hinata punya waktu untukku? akan kutanyakan." Gumam Gaara yang sekarang sudah memutar balik arah jalannya. Gaara terus berjalan dan ia pun mulai masuk melalui pintu belakang.

"Kalau tidak salah .. kesini tempatnya." Gumam Gaara meyakini pintu yang akan dibukanya.

Krieet.

"Eh .. bukan ya? Ini kan ruang bawah tanah."

Gumam Gaara pelan dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja penciumannya terganggu oleh bau busuk dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Bau."

Dengan perlahan Gaara pun mulai menuruni tangga tersebut. Ia pun mulai berkeliling mencari asal aroma menyengat yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Tak!

Gaara mulai menghentikkan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah peti.

"Aku yakin. Kotak ini yang mengeluarkan aroma busuk itu!" Dan dengan santai Gaara pun mulai membuka penutup kotak tersebut, dan ...

"Hoek .." Gaara mulai mual dan akhirnya muntah setelah melihat dua mayat di dalam kotak tersebut yang salah satunya adalah mayat teman terbaiknya. "Ne-ji." Gumam Gaara sedih akan nasib temannya tersebut.

"Steak Neji enak kan?" Tanya suara gadis tepat di telinga Gaara yang matanya sudah membulat sempurna seakan mau keluar. Dan ternyata Hinata datang dengan membawa sebuah tali untuk mencekik Gaara.

"Selamat ting~gal!"

Krek!

"AKHH .."

Hinata mulai menarik tali kekangannya tanpa mau mempedulikan rontaan Gaara yang mulai melemah dan akhirnya tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Mengganggu saja!" Kesal Hinata yang mulai membuang tali tambang di tangannya. Ia mulai berjalan arah lain mengambil sebuah balok kayu lalu ia pun mulai merobek bagian bajunya secara kasar.

"Maaf ya Gaara-nii chan .." Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman maut nya dan dengan kasar ia pun mulai memukul kepala mayat Gaara dengan balok kayu di genggamannya.

Duagh.

Darah mulai mengalir dari kepala berambut merah tersebut membasahi tanah dibawahnya.

"Akhem akhem .." Hinata mulai berdehem sambil membasahi matanya dengan air di dalam sebuah botol air mineral.

"Tolonggg Tolonngg ~ ~"

Teriak Hinata membahana dengan air mata yang seakan mengalir deras di ke dua iris lavendernya.

"Hiks .. tolongg ~."

"Hinata .."

"Hinata.. kamu dimana?"

"Hinata .."

Beberapa orang mulai berlarian mencari Hinata dan akhirnya menemukannya menangis di sebuah gudang.

"Hinata.. kamu kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut cepol dua menenangkan temannya yang terlihat gemetaran tersebut.

"Hiks.. ta-tadi aku mau diperkosa hiks.. oleh Gaara.. karena tadi.. hiks a-aku memergokinya memasukkan mayat Karin dan Neji-nii hiks.. kedalam sebuah peti."

"Tenang Hinata .. tenang." Ucap gadis tersebut menenangkan Hinata sambil memeluknya.

"Ya ampun." Geram seorang pemuda berambut nanas ketika melihat ada dua mayat di dalam kotak tersebut.

Sedangkan pria satunya yang memiliki rambut mirip jamur mulai melihat prihatin keadaan Gaara.

"Maaf .. aku tidak sengaja hiks .. me-melukai Gaara-nii .. aku .. aku takuutt .."

"Dia sudah meninggal, Hinata-chan." Balas pemuda berambut jamur tersebut sambil menghela napasnya berat.

"A-aku tidak mau di penjara.." Rengek Hinata masih dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Kamu tidak salah Hinata.. ssttt.. kamu tidak akan di hukum, tenang saja." Balas Tenten yang masih menenangkan temannya tersebut.

"Ayo Kita urus mayat-mayat ini." Ajak pemuda berambut nanas tersebut sambil menutup hidungnya dan teman-temannya yang lain pun mulai mengangguk tanda setuju.

Beberapa hari kemudian Hinata mulai bekerja lagi seperti biasa dan ia pun kini mulai duduk ditemani temannya seperti biasa.

"Pantas saja Kakaku Neji tidak ada kemarin-kemarin ini, ternyata di-dia.. telah.. hiks.."

"Sstt .. sudahlah, Hinata. Kamu jangan bersedih terus ya? Nanti kakakmu malah akan tambah bersedih kalau kau terus menangis." Bujuk Tenten selaku teman dari Hinata.

"Ma-Maaf .. Hiks .."

"Ssstt .." "

Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Gaara sejahat itu, padahal yang ku tahu mereka itu berteman baik. "

"Apalagi aku, Shikamaru! Aku lebih tidak percaya lagi, bahkan aku tidak menyangka kalau rasa suka terhadap Hinata hanya bohong belaka."

"Sudah! anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi." Perintah seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik.

Dan akhirnya semua teman-temannya serempak mengangguk namun entah kenapa kini Hinata sudah bisa kembali tersenyum seakan memang tak pernah ada kejadian mengerikkan di Restoran tersebut.

Sore harinya terlihat mereka sedang berunding disuatu tempat.

"Apa? Toko baju?" Tanya Lee si rambut jamur kaget akan usul teman wanitanya.

"Iya, bagaimana? Hinata kan pandai menggambar, dia pasti bisa mendesain baju, iyakan?" Tanya Temari yang terlihat antusias.

"I-iya.. aku.. aku bisa me-mengusahakan nya." Sahut Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan kau Tenten, aku dengar kau bisa menjahit baju."

"Itu karena aku pernah belajar pada nenekku." Sahut Tenten bangga.

"Lihat? semuanya terkendali kan? bagaimana?" Tanya Temari memastikan pada teman-temannya.

"Ku harap kita tidak akan sepi pelanggan." Ucap Shikamaru yang terlihat mulai bosan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan kita akan kebanjiran pelanggan, soalnya disini belum ada toko baju, bahkan ada jaraknya sangat jauh." Balas Temari yang terlihat tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah.. kami ikut kalian saja." Ucap Lee menyetujui diikuti anggukan beberapa temannya.

"Bagus. Mulai minggu depan, Restoran ini akan berubah menjadi sebuah Toko baju." Ucap Temari semangat.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Restoran tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah Toko cantik yang begitu indah dengan hiasan dan beberapa baju cantik di dalamnya.

"Wah... penuh sekali.." Ucap Lee yang terlihat mulai terkagum-kagum.

"Mulai besok Toko ini akan buka dan bersiaplah kita akan kebanjiran pelanggan. Yeah .." Sahut Temari senang begitupun teman-teman yang lainnya.

Sedangkan dipojok ruangan terlihat Hinata yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di atas meja. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Tangannya terus bergerak membentuk pola gambar yang berada di otaknya.

"Ya-oi" Gumam Hinata pelan sambil menuliskan kata-kata yang baru diucapkannya.

"Selesai." Ucap Hinata senang dan ia pun mulai menyimpan gambar bertema Yaoi nya.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang." Ucap Lee menimbang-nimbang kasil pekerjaan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kurang?" Tanya Ino penasaran sambil melihat apa yang Lee lihat.

"Bukannya baju-baju ini biasanya dipajang lewat Mannequin? bukan dilipat?"

"Oh.. iya juga ya? lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yang baru mengerti.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan teman-teman. Nanti kalau Toko kita sudah ramai lagi kita bisa beli Mannequin yang banyak." Balas Temari sambil melipat kembali baju-baju tersebut.

"A-anu .. kalau bisa, aku tahu .. a-ada apa ka-kalian berde-bat?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada terbatanya.

"Kami tidak berdebat Hinata, lagi pula masalahnya sudah selesai." Sahut Tenten yang ikut angkat bicara.

"Be-begitu ya." Balas Hinata sambil memainkan jari-karinya.

"Bagaimana Hinata? apa desain bajunya sudah jadi? aku mau membuatnya sekarang." Tanya Tenten yang terlihat mulai membawa banyak kain.

"Su-sudah. I-ini.." Jawab Hinata yang mulai menyodorkan kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Wah.. gambar buatanmu selalu bagus Hinata." Puji Tenten senang begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"T-terima-kasih .." Sahut Hinata pelnan dan Tenten pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam sedangkan teman-temannya terlihat masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Hinata mulai mendudukkan dirinya kembali disebuah kursi sambil memegang beberapa kertas kosong yang siap ia isi dan tanpa sengaja mata Lavendernya menangkap sesosok pemuda manis berambut Blonde yang sedang mengintip lewat jendela. Jantung Hinata mulai berdetak sangat kencang, pipinya memerah dan tangannya gemetar.

Pemuda manis tersebut terus mengintip, bahkan senyum manisnya pun tak henti-hentinya terukir dibibir cerry nya. Saphire nya mulai berhenti meneliti ketika ia melihat sosok Hinata yang mematung ditempatnya.

Dan perlahan pemuda manis tersebut mulai tersenyum ke arah Hinata sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Hening.

Wajah Hinata makin memerah dan memanas sedangkan Shikamaru mulai mendekati Hinata yang terdiam tanpa bergerak.

"Hinata?" Panggil Shikamaru bingung pada temannya tersebut, Dan..

Gedubrak.

Hinata pun mulai pingsan ditempat membuat teman-temannya yang lain terkaget luar biasa.

"Hinata .."

"Hinata."

"Hinataaa!"

Dan akhirnya Toko tersebut repot luar biasa karena insiden pingsannya Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan sebelum ia pingsan kata terakhir yang ia katakan adalah.

'Uke yang manis.'

TBC

A.n: Satu lagi fic lumutan saya yang baru di publish ==

padahal saya buat ini fic ditahun 2013 xD

Oke... mari review yang bersedia


End file.
